Hourglass
Hourglass (모래시계, Moraesigye / 砂時計, Sunadokei) is a drug in Denma. Summary It's first mentioned in A Catnap (162). It's the drug that shapes into an hourglass when the people mix it in the water. It gets more expensive with a thinner waistline. The Golden Hourglass is a top grade product and they only gave these out to the top elites of the universe eight. 20 years ago, the planet Aorica's main source of income was from their drug manufacture and trafficking, which account for a staggering 13% of the entire universe, and the so-called Hourglass series, in particular, it was their best seller, and whenever a new product from the series was released, it was instantly sold out, and the people could image how high the prices goes up. The king of Aorica was used the profit he gained from the drugs to equip and even manufacture powerful weapons, and with all the work they put in their planetary defense, there was no telling just how strong their firepower really was, and he also had a planetary vigilante called 'The Thousand Men', consisting of literally a thousand Quanxs, more importantly, since the whole planet was a safe haven, even the Patrol won't lend their aid on this one. In Volume 8, it's revealed that this book contains the first part of 「Kuan's Fridge」. 「Kuan's Fridge」 is a major variable in an object Quanx with a multi-dimensional space inside. In「A Catnap」, a result (?) of Aorica incident which gave a great shock to the whole universe was hidden in it. The collision between the universe eight's best noble family, Gosan family and the second noble family, El family, makes our eyes off. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, it appears, but it's called Aorica. It's used when entering the arena. History Past 20 years ago 1 month ago In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (5), Denma and Quai see Aorica. On Quai's forehead, 難 is written, and it means difficult. Maybe Aorica's shape is difficult. Denma sees a hologram and says Aorica used to look like this. Denma asks to Cell that how can a planet remain in that state for over twenty years, and is that possible. Cell says currently, there're dozens of Quanx abilities delicately put together, which delicately form what appears to be a planet in front of them, and that is the proof that the White Police Guards which is the Duke left Gosan never disbanded, and rather, it still exists to this day. Denma asks to Cell that why did the White Police Guards have to shape the planet like that. Cell answers right before the attack, the Duke ordered the White Police Guards to build it like this. The Duke said if they're going to do this, they might as well make it look like the merchandise Aorican used to sell here, so that the later generations of the universe eight would know too. Denma asks so this place used to sell hourglasses or something. Cell answers but it's not an actual hourglass, and Aorican sold drugs called the Hourglass. Aorica's shaped like this. Current time Volume 8 Category:Terminology